I See You, I've Always Seen You
by coloredchandelier
Summary: ON HIATUS. Powers like hers could give SHIELD an upper hand on cime. But the reclusive clairvoyant only wants to live a normal life. Although, for some reason a man with a metal arm and conflicted, brooding blue eyes keeps showing up in her head. Bucky/OC
1. Visions

**I See You, I've Always Seen You**

_by: brogenthelion_

**Pairing: **Bucky/OC

**Summary: **Powers like hers could give SHIELD an upper hand on cime. But the reclusive clairvoyant only wants to live a normal life. Although, for some reason a man with a metal arm and conflicted, brooding blue eyes keeps showing up in her head.

* * *

**Chapter One: Visions**

_"Who else knows about your wife?" _

_"Just... my friends."_

_An explosion and gunshots blew right through Steve's apartment. Fury, critically injured, yells out in pain, collapsing to the ground. It flashed over to a shattering window. Steve jumped from his apartment, through a window of another building. He ran, chasing after the man that just tried to attack him. When the two got to the roof, Steve threw his shield at the man. He caught it with his hand, deflecting it. For a brief moment, the man stared at him. A man with a black mask that covered half his face and a tormenting pain and anger that brewed inside two intense ocean-colored orbs. The attacker tossed the shield back at him. But the moment Steve looked away, he was gone._

That was when I woke up.

This was the fourth time I've seen this man. I had no idea who he was, but his face kept haunting me. I sat up from my bed, turned on the light and immediatly darted for my purse. The thing about dreams and visions, they have one thing in common; seconds after it's over, if you don't try and write down or draw what happened, you'll forget everything. I pulled out a thick sketchbook and a pencil. When I plopped back in bed, I flipped through some pages until I got to a blank one. I began to sketch his face. In my vision, it was night time so I couldn't see most of his features. The shadows and the masks hid a lot of them. But I do remember the long brown locks that draped aided in hiding his identity. But those eyes... his eyes pierced through me. They were an angry blue veil that hid confusion, pain and confliction. They called to me. However, still multiple questions still remained...

Who was he?

Why was he trying to attack Steve and the other members of the SHIELD that showed up in my past visions?

What did he want?

I looked at my cell after I was finished drawing. It was three in the morning. I knew what I was about to do was probably a bad idea, but I knew this had to be shared. So I went through my contacts until I finally saw the name that I was looking for. It rang for a few seconds untl a groggy female voice picked up on the other side. _"...Hello?"_

"Natasha? It's Grace... I have something you really need to see."


	2. You Have All You Need

**Chapter Two: You Have All That You Need**

"Someone's coming."

"Who?" Natasha asked, giving me a confused look. As much as she was tired and probably wanted to sleep, she knew if she ever got a call from me it was serious business. I was no one special, but phone calls from me were rare and important enough to take. Most of the time, I would keep what I saw to myself; but this man was out for something. He was not to be taken lightly.

I shook my head. "I don't know, I've never seen him before." I placed my sketchbook in front of her as we sat at my table drinking coffee. I flipped through until I showed her my recent sketch. "This is who I've been seeing. He keeps popping up in my visions lately."

Natasha didn't have to take long to examine the drawing. By the expression that fell on her face, she knew exactly who it was. A mixture of panic and concern infected her. She looked up at me and asked, "How long have you been seeing him for?"

"Not long." I replied. "Why, d'you know him?"

She tried to be vague. "Something like that..."

I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest. I give her this information and still she's gonna try and play this shit with me? "_Something like that? _Come on, Natasha, get real. What are you hiding from me?"

"Look, I just know him and that's all you need to know. I haven't even told Steve about him yet, so don't think I'm leaving you out on purpose."

"_Are _you going to tell him?"

"Why? What is it to you?" She started to question me back. "You turned down your chance to join us, why do you care if I do or don't?"

"Because I saw this man _shoot Fury in Steve's apartment. _I don't even know if he's going to survive. So call me crazy, but I have this thing where I worry about what happens to the people I care about." I replied with intensity. I was becoming more and more irritated as the conversation continued with her not budging. I was tired of going around in circles and her not telling me the truth. But trying to get the answers I needed was like pulling fucking teeth with her. It was driving me up the wall.

"Let's just say I had an unfortunate run-in with him before." Natasha revealed. "Happy?" Still, I didn't like the fact that this was no better than the other replies, but this one at least got an inch closer. It was like smokey truth with her.

"Does he have a name?" I asked her.

"I don't know who he is exactly; nobody does." the red-head told me. "But they call him the Winter Soldier."

"What would he want with Fury?"

"I don't kow. But I'm going to let him know about this." Natasha informed me. "I think you should come with me. We could use your help in tracking him down."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't act like an infant, you know why."

"Grace, with the power you have, you're never going to have a normal life." Natasha told me. Unlike a lot of people, Natasha was one of the only people I let in. She was one of my oldest friends, but still there were some things that she just didn't understand. "Who knows if you're going to see him again or something else crucial."

"I'm not going, Natasha. I'm not going to allow myself to be vunerable to the world again. Not again." I refused. "I don't want what you guys have. I'm perfectly fine where I'm at. Now, you have the information to stop him. That's all you're going to need from me."


	3. Too Little, Too Late

**Chapter Three: Too Little Too Late**

_That same scene popped in my mind again from a few days ago. They were at the rooftop again. The Winter Soldier stares at Steve. His anger is obvious, but so is his confusion. The deeper I looked into his eyes, the more I wondered. This man was an assasin. But those who are out to kill, they aren't confused about their targets; they feel nothing. Maybe some felt some sick sense of pride, but they weren't anything like him. It was almost as even though when he stood there looking at Steve, he didn't understand why he was trained to do what he was told to. He looked at him, almost in a split second, in needing of someone to reach out._

_And then... it flashed to another scene._

_The Winter Soldier was sitting in a room, vunerable and looking empty. Armed men surrounded him. Where he was, I couldn't tell. The vision begins to speed up, breaking everything up._

_"The man on the bridge... who was he?"_

_It flashes again. An unknown man slaps him in the face. The Winter Soldier's working for someone... but who? It flashes again. The man says to another, "Wipe him and start all over."_

_The brunette looked shattered. They were going to punish him. As they gave him a mouth piece to bite down on, his eyes start to gloss over with tears. He starts to panic because that's exactly what they planned to do. Strapping him in, the machines latch onto his head and face. Electric shocks surge through his temples as he screams out in pain. Why were they doing this to him? Why was he being treated like some lab experiment?_

_And still... who was he?_

_Who was the Winter Soldier?_

I wake up again.

This time, I'm shaking. My head throbs something fierce. I try and catch my breath as I sit up from my bed. I've had some pretty intense visions before, but this was by far the worst. Being clairvoyant, I was also an empath. It was one of those things that came with the territory. I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing what I just saw. It was all so painful coming out of my mind and onto paper. I could feel everything that he felt and it only made me as confused and tormented as he appeaared to be.

He was a killing machine, out to destroy members of SHIELD.

...But I couldn't help but feel some kind of sorrow for him. I didn't understand why. It was as if he didn't want to be the monster he was trained to be. But whoever was controlling him didn't have any remorse at all. They just continued to abuse him.

I hated to admit, but Natasha was right. The visions were becoming worse as they continued to haunt me. It was starting to become a race against time, especially for Fury. My entire life I strived on living a normal life. Those who didn't understand me tortured me relentlessly and made it hard to be a hero. Steve's a hero, Natasha's a hero; but they can handle the consquences of being one. They were by far stronger than I could ever be. Still, guilt was eating at me the more I detailed my drawing.

Do I stand back while SHIELD remains vunerable?

Or do I make myself known again just to do the right thing?

I hated this.

Funerals are never easy... revisiting a grave is even harder.

My mom was my best friend growing up. I could tell her everything. When I was give, I discovered my powers for the first time. Of course when you're _that _young and telling your parent as something as unusual as that, she's going to say that she believes it and how incredible it was. But as I got older, the visions became more frequent and stronger. She still believed me when I continued to tell her about my gift. At one point, she told me how amazing it was and that I should put it to a good use. Like some higher purpose kind of ordeal. I thought so too. I wanted to do something great with it. However, down the road after we talked about it... I realized something odd... I couldn't see her.

And that's what destroyed me the most.

The reason why was because I never saw her death coming. One morning, she ran out to go get groceries for the house. The next thing I knew, I get a call from my aunt telling me that mom was in a car accident. She was dead the minute she arrived to the hospital. I was devistated and I knew I was never going to heal from this at all. Why couldn't I have been shown anything? If the gods wanted me to have this gift why couldn't I get a warning about this? Why didn't they let me stop this?

Years passed and it didn't help that I felt more guilt for my aunt to raise her sullen fifteen-year-old niece to still be a hopeless, locked-up recluse. Some days I wish I never had this gift, some days I know even wishing it away wouldn't bring mom back. It still eats at me every day that I couldn't save her, but even after death I still come to my mom for advice. It's why I'm here now, staring at her grave. For guidance. She was my rock when she was living and that hasn't changed now.

I kneeled down, tracing my fingers over her name engraved on her headstone. "Hey Mom, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've just been through a lot... You know how I tend to see things from time to time? Well I've been seeing this one particular guy lately... He's apparently going to be a threat to SHIELD but they don't know who he is yet..."

I took a minute to pause. Being so lost, it made me sad to know she couldn't be here to actually speak to me. I wish I could hear her voice again. It was always so comforting to be able to hear what she had to say. But now, in my most difficult time, she wasn't able to physically be here.

"The thing is, Mom... I just don't know what to do. Natasha wants me to work for SHIELD to try and stop this guy, but I don't know if I can do it." I continued. "It just means opening up again... and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of attacks that might come if I do... I mean should I help them go after him?"

I traced my fingers over her name again and then onto her death date. That's when it came to me.

_"Who else knows about your wife?"_

_"Just... my friends."_

_Explosions, gun shots, it was all coming back to me again. _

_Flashing over to Fury handing Steve something. "Don't... trust... anyone."_

_Flashing over to a blonde agent kneeling down to check on him. _

_All I see is struggle and a race against time. Fury's dying._

I snapped out of it, and felt my heart drop. I said my goodbyes to Mom and raced to my car.

* * *

I flew through the hospital and tried to make it in time. But once I got into that room with Steve and Natasha. It was too late. They couldn't revive him.

Natasha spun around and looked at me. She shook her head. "It's too late... he's gone."


End file.
